Your Magic White Rabbit
by Bloody NailBunny
Summary: People know many stories of "Alice In Wonderland" Now, its time for the real story. But What is this new place? -White Rabbit  Oc/Lifty
1. This is not wonderland

_People think they know the real story to "Alice In wonderland"._

_But I know for a fact that they are, Truly... Mistaken.._

_This is not Wonderland Chp 1_

* * *

><p>It was a long day in wonderland. Clocks were ticking, mad hatters were, drinking. But something different was happening on that, Dreadful day.<p>

Our lovely story of "Alice In Wonderland" Cuts us to a small house. Where a Female White Rabbit sleeps.

"ahhh" The White Rabbit Yawned. Today was not as it seemed for this young Rabbit. Maybe Too Different.

Then, there was a rather large noise coming from the downstairs. Its sounded like a two pieces of metal banging together.

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

"I do wonder what that dreadful noise is". Thought the White Rabbit.

The white Rabbit made its way down the stairs to see a Girl.

This Girl, Was very Beautiful.

Her large blue eyes complemented the way her blue dress ruffled.

Her dark blond curls shined on the echoing back and calls of the heavens above.

"Beautiful" The Female Rabbit Echoed to Herself.

The Girl looked at the Rabbit with a sly grin on her slightly pudgy face.

"Your coming with ME" The Blond haired girl said to the quivering rabbit.

The girl Forced her small tender hands on the rabbits ears, grabbing them with a rough pull.

She toughed the red coated rabbit near a basket.

'Perhaps its filled with treats' The rabbit thought.

The rabbit was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see the knife coming out of the basket.

This Knife did not look like the average butter knife, but "who cares" thought the rabbit as she finely took a glance at the rather large knife. Everything in Wonderland was strange.

It was true. Wonderland is a very strange place. It is full of cats that appear out of thin air, Mad hatters, and even talking Rabbits.

The rabbit was looking at the chuckling girl.

"Whats so funny?" Said the rabbit.

"You" Said the girl.

The girl took a stab at the rabbits paw. The rabbit saw the harm she had done to her paw, so she did the only sensible thing.

She ran on her hind legs.

The rabbit ran to the extreme in fast. So fast it would make any animal proud.

The rabbit thanked wonderland that she was the type of rabbit that could walk on her hind feet.

Most rabbits walk on all fours.

"Why are you trying to hurt me!" the rabbit wailed, while running to a random hole that appeared out of the ground.

"Because, my silly little rabbit! You are the purest of white! A pure animal!" The girl shouted back.

The rabbit did not notice the hole, that she fell into. but sadly, the girl did stop.

The girl did not experience the pain the rabbit felt.

Down the rabbit hole, we must go. who knows where ill go.

Ha... thats the end of this chapter. please leave reviews. sorry if it seems not related to Happy tree friends. but You should be brain storming about where the white rabbit went.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DRUGS! i need that crap to power my story...<strong>

**LEAVE YOUR IDEAS! :{D**


	2. My name is White

**Your magic white rabbit Chapter 2**

_'Landing area, the ground'_

_'The area, Unknown.'_

_'Trees, Green.'_

_'Animals...Green?_'

The white rabbit looked up to see a Green bear.

'thank you sir, for loosing my sense of thought.' The white rabbit thought.

This green bear had army gear and dog tags.

"Hello. My name is flippy" the green bear said peacefully extending his right hand.

The white rabbit stared at his hand with awe.

_'People in wonderland are never this... kind.'_

In wonderland many people greet with a slap to the face, or a rather rude remark.

Is this Not Wonderland?

"What is your name?" the green bear known as "flippy" said.

"My name..?"

People in wonderland don't always have names...

People stare at them and say "a white rabbit"

The female rabbit did not like that name...

Then a thought formed in her head.

"White" The rabbit now known as "white" spoke.

Flippy smiled.

"Great to meet you, White" Flippy said pulling her up off the ground.

" It is a great day to see you too, Flippy."

"You must be new to town. how about i show you around?" The green bear said.

"That would be nice..." The rabbit trailed off.

_'Wait a minute'_ "What is the name of this place?" the rabbit finily said.

"This place, is known as Happy Tree Town." said the green bear grabbing her hand pulling her along the trail.

_'This place, is not wonderland...'_ the rabbit thought...

_'I must be in heaven..'_

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS. IF I DID, I WOULD ALSO OWN MANY PEOPLE. <strong>

**BECAUSE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS KICKS BUTT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CRAPPY STORY.**

**SHOUT OUT GOES TO MY FIRST FAN WHO WAS POSSIBLY SENT BY GOD.**

**Grim Ruin **

**THANK YOU **

***Eats camera*  
><strong>


	3. Hair Gel

**sorry to most people who read this and said "Shouldn't there be a disclaimer at the top?"**

**when typing i forget to and screw up the whole story.**

**I apologize.**

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Happy tree friends, and the song that Egypt Central made. (Your magic white rabbit)**

**Chapter 3 Hair gel  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Wait a minute' "What is the name of this place?" the rabbit finily said.<em>

_"This place, is known as Happy Tree Town." said the green bear grabbing her hand pulling her along the trail._

_'This place, is not wonderland...' the rabbit thought..._

_'I must be in heaven..'_

_**MEANWHILE, AT THE LEGEND OF DOOM**_

Every body there : O.O

_**FREAKING DISCLAIMER WRONG STORY!**_

**Meanwhile at a Random allyway**

"You have the stuff yes?" Said and orange bear waiting for the other to respond.

Then there was a slightly high pitched laugh.

Two Green Raccoons with trench coats with very large smiles stared back at him.

"Yes, we do" Said the raccoon with a fedora.

The green raccoon with a fedora hit his brother upside the head, signalling for him to open up his trench coat.

The other raccoon sighed, and opened up his coat.

Inside the coat was full of bottles.

Hair gel to be specific.

the green raccoons snickered as the orange bear with the Afro took all the gel and gave the raccoons a bag full of money.

The raccoons shared a laugh and high fived each other.

"Pleasure doing business with you" said the orange bear, struggling to hold all the hair gel.

"The pleasure is all mine." said the green raccoons at the same time.

Then, the raccoons scampered off into the shadows.

The orange bear sighed as he struggled to hold all the gel. What the bear did not know is that there was a nail on the ground that he was about to walk into.

The bear continued on his way out of the alleyway and stepped on the nail.

As the nail protruded into the bears foot, he stumbled and ran into the wall.

The wall was brick and made sure that the orange bears face was maimed.

The orange bear then blacked out.

_**MEANWHILE **_

"Are we almost there, Flippy?" The white rabbit gasped trying to catch up to the green bear.

"Just about." Flippy said perfectly fine from running for 30 minuets

Then White looked to her side.

what she saw was an orange bear.

In a pool of **_blood?_**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW OR GNOMES WILL EAT YOUR BABIES.<strong>


End file.
